degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Evelyn Valieri
Evelyn Valieri is the mother of Jane Vaughn and Lucas Valieri, and grandmother of Isabella Jones. She cares deeply about her children, and is always trying to keep their best interests at heart. She was portrayed by Angela Asher. Character History Season 7 In Everything She Wants, Evelyn has a date with Greg, whom she met online. He has dinner with Evelyn's family, including Jane, Lucas, Mia Jones, and Isabella. Evelyn praises Mia for doing so well in school. After dinner, Greg sits on the couch next to Evelyn and Isabella, who are playing a baseball game on the Wii. Season 8 In Lost in Love (1), Spinner shows up to Jane's house, while he is drunk, to try and win her back. Evelyn overhears them talking and walks in on her and Spinner. Evelyn asks Spinner what he is doing here, and asks if he is drunk. Spinner claims that he is, and ends up leaving while on bad terms with Jane. In Jane Says (1), Evelyn is excited for Jane when she passes her driver's test to get her license. They talk about how Lucas needs to change, but they are unsure what to do about him. Later, Evelyn is decorating a cake with Isabella for Jane passing her test, but Lucas doesn't join in to help. After Jane gets home, she talked to her mother about the idea of Lucas joining the Degrassi alumni team for the charity football game. Evelyn reveals that she invited her ex-husband, Carlos Valieri, to dinner because she thinks Lucas needs to spend time with his father, though Jane is less than thrilled upon hearing this. Jane tries to remind Lucas about how bad it was after Carlos left them, but Lucas is hopeful that they may be able to be a family again. At dinner, it goes well, but Jane talks very little and excuses herself early from the meal. Later, Lucas brings a drunk Jane home, and they find Evelyn and Carlos drinking wine on the couch. A drunk Jane lashes out at her father, to which Evelyn scolds her. After she goes upstairs, she hears Evelyn and Carlos talking about her, with Evelyn saying that usually it was Lucas acting out. Later, Jane is looking through old pictures of her 4th birthday, and Evelyn recalls how Jane used to love her father and carried around a stuffed animal that he gave her for years. Evelyn states that she wishes she could have been there more when Jane was little, and asks Jane if she'd be okay with having Carlos being around more. Jane doesn't say yes, but says she's only there for six more months. In Jane Says (2), the next morning, Carlos is still there, which leaves Jane feeling overwhelmed when she sees him re-entering their family life. Evelyn has resumed her relationship with Carlos, and kisses him good morning. She reveals to Jane that Carlos got Lucas a job interview. Lucas later tells Jane that Carlos and Evelyn are at a movie when Jane asks him about why they split up. After talking to Lucas, Jane realizes she was molested, and spends the night on a park bench. In the morning, she calls Evelyn, who freaks out at her about not telling her where she was spending the night. After Lucas realizes what happened to Jane, they kick Carlos out of their life. Back at home, Jane finally tells her mother, and the two cry together. Evelyn asks why she didn't tell her, and Jane confesses she thought it was her fault. Jane, Lucas, and Evelyn decide to go to therapy together as a family. Appearances Trivia *She did not know that Jane was molested by her ex-husband until Jane Says (2). *She gets along well with her granddaughter, Isabella Jones. *In Jane Says (1), it was mentioned that she had finally passed her driving test on her third attempt. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Parents Category:Female Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Recurring Characters